


Sand in my Shoes and Happiness in my Heart

by darktensh17



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Crash Pad (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Kitchen (2019)
Genre: Family Fluff, Kylux Big Bang, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: The Zimmaley family enjoy a nice vacation at the ocean. There are some shenanigans.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Gabriel O'Malley/Flip Zimmerman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Sand in my Shoes and Happiness in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Kylux Positivity Week 2020 - Shore Leave/Vacation. 
> 
> I haven't written many kylux adjacents so I wanted to give it a shot. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, it's un-beta'd

The slight breeze coming off the water is pleasant, chasing away the worst of the stifling heat. With the sun at its highest point for the day, many people have moved inside or are under the giant parasols set up along the beach.

Most people aren’t Gabriel O’Malley-Zimmerman’s husband and child.

Stensland shrieks loudly as Flip chases him through the ocean surf, his little feet carrying him as fast as he can. He can’t actually outrun Flip, but Gabriel’s husband is barely jogging, making exaggerated monster sounds as he follows after Stensland.

In Gabriel’s opinion it’s much better under the parasol. The beach has too much sand and too much sun for his fair skin. Sand in Gabriel's opinion is awful and once it gets into someplace, like shoes or tender private places on one's body, it's impossible to get out. Sand aside, Gabriel hopes the SPF 100 waterproof sunscreen he’s applied to Stensland’s own pale skin every hour and a half since they arrived this morning helps to keep him protected from the sun’s harmful rays. Telling Stensland that it needs half an hour to set helps to ensure that his sun takes plenty of breaks to hydrate and grab a bite to eat. He needs it with all the energy he’s expending today.

It also gives Gabriel a chance to reapply Flips sunscreen and have his husband return the favour, Gabriel can’t help but melt under Flip’s large, warm hands. If only they weren’t in public and he could take full advantage of them. Maybe later tonight when Stensland is fast asleep in their hotel’s second bedroom, worn out from the day’s activities. 

This is day three of their family vacation and Gabriel is eager to have some quality alone time at night with his husband. So far Stensland has slept in their room every night, but tonight he’ll be out like a light, then Flip will be all Gabriel’s.

Not that Gabriel is jealous of Flip and Stensland’s bond; Stensland is just as often calling for Gabriel as he does for Flip. But Gabriel really eager for some alone adult time, one of the primary reasons that he suggested this little vacation. 

“Daddy! Daddy help!” Gabriel is just closing his eyes to maybe take a short nap when a very energetic and very wet six-year-old throws himself into Gabriel’s lap soaking him through. “Save me from Papa!”

“Oooof! Careful Stessy!” Gabriel wraps his arms around Stensland to keep him from moving around too much. 

Stensland doesn’t seem to care, turning around to face Flip, who is just coming out of the water. “I’m with Daddy so I’m safe!” 

Flip moves to stand over them, looking down at the two of them. “I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“It doesn’t matter cause it’s true! Daddy says that when we’re under the umbrella we have to sit quietly and take a break.” He pauses and the adds, “And drink some water to stay hydrated!”

Gabriel smiles and kisses the top of Stensland’s wild red hair, proud of how much he remembered. He’s such a bright child. “That’s right, so Papa should take a break too.”

“Hmmm. So, it’s just while we’re under the umbrella?”

The look Flip is giving the two of them has Gabriel’s skin prickling in alarm. Stensland too young and naïve doesn’t notice anything is amiss. “That’s right! Under the umbrella, with Daddy.” 

“So then if we’re not under the umbrella then it’s not a break time; especially if Daddy isn’t under the umbrella too.” Gabriel is already trying to move before Flip finishes speaking, gently putting Stensland between himself and Flip and trying to make a break as far away from the water as possible. 

He doesn’t make it far.

It’s embarrassing how easily Flip hauls him over his shoulder holding him tightly around the waist so that he can’t wiggle away. Stensland needs no such restraint because as soon as Gabriel is in Flip’s arms, Stensland becomes Flip’s accomplice, shouting excitedly and running toward the water again.

“Flip you let me down this instant or I will perform unspeakable acts upon your person!!!” Gabriel slaps ineffectively at Flips back, his very muscular and pleasant to look at back. “I mean it!”

“Is that a promise?” They both know that Gabriel really could do horrible things, but that’s a past that has been left behind since Stensland came along. Now the words are move of a joke between them when Gabriel is more annoyed than angry.”

Gabriel hears the ocean getting closer and can’t help but tense. “You know it is, and it won’t be pleasant.”

“Neither will this.” 

The world goes wonky for a moment as Flip tosses Gabriel into the water. Gabriel has a moment to feel aggravated before the water, which is positively frigid to Gabriel’s heat-soaked skin, envelopes him.

He doesn’t allow the shock of what happened to keep him under, no there is revenge to be had and he pushes past the cold to surge up and try to grab Flip who is already dancing away. “When I get you, you’ll be sorry!!!”

“Papa we have to run away so Daddy won’t get us!!!” Stensland screams as he grabs onto Flip’s hand and starts to pull him along behind him. His short legs work against him and so Flip scoops him up and the two take off running down the beach, Gabriel following closely behind then. 

-

Hours later the sun is well passed set and they’re all tucked into bed. Stensland has had his bath and his bedtime story and now he’s laying nestled between Flip and Gabriel, snoring away. 

Gabriel gazes down at him adoringly, petting his hair and watching him sleep. Not even caring when Stensland turns over and buries his face, drool and all, into Gabriel’s chest. He was right about Stensland being dead to the world after all the exercise that he had today. 

“Hey.” Looking up Gabriel meets Flip’s warm brown eyes as his husband stares at him with an open and loving look. “I know you wanted to have some alone time together during this vacation, I can put him in the other room.”

Looking back down at Stensland, Gabriel shakes his head. “No, leave him be. He’s sleeping so soundly and I don’t want to move him. There’ll be other nights.” 

Flip reaches over, cradling Gabriel’s face between his hands and moves in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“Mmm, I love you too. But I’m still going to find a way to get you back for today.”

Laughing Flip steals another kiss before they both begin to settle down for sleep. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.”


End file.
